


The chaos in our hearts

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Love, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Alone in the silence, blind and breathless, I’d forgotten my wordsAnd now here you stand with fire in your eyesSo bright, my own start to burn





	The chaos in our hearts

_You came back and time stood still_

_The art of letting you go was not a graceful one_

_My world grew dark after you left _

_I spent so long building walls that refused to tremble at the sound of your name_

_Alone in the silence, blind and breathless, I’d forgotten my words_

_And now here you stand with fire in your eyes_

_So bright, my own start to burn_

_Standing in our doorway with a slight smile on your face as if no time had passed at all_

_The night air swelled to life _

_Filled with angered words spoken through frantic hands _

_Desperate eyes refusing to look anywhere but into my own_

_Mouths spoke of broken promises_

_Words carrying the weight of all we haven’t said_

_Words I thought I’d never had the chance to say_

_Words full all the love we haven’t made_

_The night ended quietly _

_Like I’ve always dreamed it would_

_With a tired head on a quiet lap_

_Fingers in sleeping hair_

_My broken sobs echoing through the air_

_I carried you to bed, your lightness almost bringing me to my knees_

_You clung to me with cries of having lost yourself_

_I held you with hands that already knew you by heart_

_Promising you can never lose yourself so much that I won’t find you and remind you of what it feels like to be home_

_In the quiet morning air, you stand before me with fear in your eyes_

_The marks on your body tell me everything you can’t bring yourself to put into words_

_I can see you waiting for my eyes to match the disgust in yours_

_Needing to feel your body against mine I met your gaze as I undressed and pulled you into me_

_Naked and breathless, I brush my mouth against your trembling lips, filling my lungs with your apologies _

_Taste your skin as I ghost gentle fingertips across where life underlined what you’ve done for me_

_For us_

_The rhythm of my heart has not been the same since you left_

_And now the quiet morning air swells to life_

_Filled with hearts beating for each other_

_New rhythms on old sheets_

_Delicate hands in soft hair_

_Tangled at the mouth_

_Whispering promises of more to come_

_You came back to me_

_And I’ve found it’s much easier to breathe with your weight against my chest_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🖤


End file.
